Now Who's The Real Heartbreaker?
by seafoamnymphet
Summary: Based on nymphet book and film, Hick Glenda is tired of her strict father, and when a mysterious cowboy appears to work for her father, Glenda finds he could be the key to her freedom and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Now Who's The Heartbreaker?**

_Chapter 1_

Glenda was naked when the doorbell rang. Thank the Lord she remembered to lock her door; she couldn't have some ol' guy thinking she was a tart.

Her pa was expecting the new cashier boy who would help her pa run the liquor shop.

Her pa was a conservative kind of man. She couldn't stay too long out after school and her dresses had to be knee length. How was a gal to get herself a man if she dressed like a nun? If the new boy was a looker, she could finally get a guy, or at least maybe he could give her rides to clubs all the kids with money went. Point was, she needed to get out and get famous, and she wasn't gonna get anything done in a knee length skirt.

Glenda scurried to her underwear drawer. In her drawer was old, worn out cotton underwear that was probably too antique for her grannie, but this wasn't what she had in mind. After brushing aside all the dinosaur underwear, she pulled out a fresh bra, clean as a little girl in her first communion. It was new. She had saved up for it and secretly bought it from the lingerie section at the mart, making sure none of her pa's friends saw her.

Glenda carefully clipped the bra, and went to the mirror to admire herself. She looked so adult, so fierce with experience, that she could make a living by breaking hearts and acting in movies where men smoked as they drove their cars fast into the lonely night. Even though she was going to turn eighteen tomorrow, Glenda felt like a woman for the first time in her life.

"Glenda! Girl, I'm not done shaving, check if that's the boy I been talkin' bout," her pa called out from the crapper.

"Pa, I'm naked," Glenda yelled back.

"Tha's what them curtains are for," said her pa.

Glenda slipped on panties, walked to the window, and opened the curtain enough to peek out from the second floor.

Down near the driveway was a boy, a wild looking boy, who probably wasn't a boy but a man instead. He stood out, his milky skin glowing with freckles. Dressed like a bandit, too. A real cowboy.

He leaned against his pick up truck, which he had parked too close to the door. That explains why he rang the doorbell and still had time to go lean against the truck. Glenda pulled the curtain farther and stepped forward. He seemed to be looking down at his feet, but Glenda wasn't sure because his cowboy hat covered his eyes.

"He's here, alright," yelled Glenda, turning her head away from the window.

She heard her father walk near her door.

"Is he cute?" he asked.

Glenda pursed her lips, nervous. When her pa asked her these kinds of questions about boys, it meant he wanted to know whether the boy would be trouble. Glenda thought about the boy and his cool demeanor. She felt her blood pulsating, her heart pounding blood lower and lower to her loins.

"No, pa. He looks like Raggedy Andy," Glenda said.

She heard her pa "mhmm" approvingly. Sometimes she worried her pa would send her to a nunnery.

Her pa's steps grew quieter as she heard him walked away from her door, probably to go open the entrance door.

Glenda looked out the window again, and she noticed the boy wasn't looking down anymore. He was looking up, up at the window and straight at her.

She blushed and a smile crept on her lips. Feeling herself warm up, she hugged herself and giggled, letting go of the curtain. She felt her skin and stopped giggling. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, and the boy was still looking at her.

She ran from the curtain, ran so fast she slipped on the pajamas she had left lying there and slammed down on the floor. She was a mess alright, but she wasn't a hot mess. More like a "pig in mud" mess is what she felt like.

Her pa would open the door and the boy in any minute, so she needed to at least be wearing something. She got up and rushed to her closet, looking for the prettiest dress she could find, her Sunday best dress.

White knee length dress, baby blue knee length dress, pink knee length dress.

"Sonuvabitch," Glenda said.

She pushed the dresses and shifted through them, but none of them would make her look a fine dame. Then a miracle happened. She found a red gingham dress, two whole inches above her knees. Now she would be a woman. And just in time, too, cause she heard her pa opening the door, and odd, irregular steps following that.

"Glenda, come introduce yerself and get this here fine man a drink," her pa called.

She looked in the mirror one last time and brushed through her puffy hair one last time. For luck, she put on cherry red lipstick, so she could stomp on the boy's heart if he wasn't as fine up close.

As she walked to the front door where her pa and the boy was, she realized she the one who should look out.

"Nice to meet ya, name's Eddie Kreezer," said the boy. He extended his hand. When he did so, his weight shifted, and his left leg was oddly bent, and he hunched over, real stiff. He was a gimp. But a real fine one.

When she let go, she noticed he was eying her up and down. She was ready to die, feeling as if she was nearly naked all over again. He didn't even know her name but he already knew what she looked like in lingerie. But she kind of, sort of, secretly hoped he liked it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glenda Bennett," she shook his hand. His was big and rough, totally enveloping her small thin hands, but he felt flimsy, maybe off balance.

"Now how could such a bear of a man make such a pretty flower like this here gal you got?" asked Eddie, smiling. When her pa looked at his watch, Eddie winked at her.

"Go git him some soda pop," her pa told her. His laughter at Eddie's remark sounded real, but Glenda knew he was faking it, cuz her pa gets all possessive 'round her.

When she was getting soda for Eddie, she realized her face was burning hot as the fridge's cold air stung her face. Who would ever have thought that some gimp wanting to work at her pa's liquor store would be her dreamy sheriff with a shiny badge and everything?

His sad, puppy dog gaze had imprinted itself on her mind. If she wanted to have a chance with this fella, her pa would need to approve of him. He had rejected many boys to work at the liquor store, on account of all them being good at getting mighty drunk. She hoped, she hoped real hard, squeezed her eyes shut, hoping, that her pa would let Eddie work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Who's The Heartbreaker?**

_Chapter 2_

They were all in her pa's personal bar room now, where the real job interview began. The soda wasn't nothin'. This was the real test for working in his liquor store- a drunkard can't work at a liquor store, now can he, folks?

Glenda's pa was behind the counter pouring himself a drink. Before he dropped outta school and made a man out of himself, he used to help his own pa by being a bartender on the weekends. Her pa grew up with alcohol; it was running in his veins now, pumped by a weary heart.

Glenda and Eddie sat next to each other on stools close enough for Glenda to feel Eddie's warmth. Eddie wasn't looking at her at all, not even a peep. He stared straight at her pa with a professional look. His lanky body made his back look like a question mark when he sat. Glenda was so flustered; even with all the will she summoned from the heavens, she couldn't help looking at him, when he probably forgot she existed.

"Now, I know I enjoy a drink once in a while, but I got what smarty pants people call self-discipline," her pa said. "I call it balls."

Eddie laughed, eying her pa's drink. He almost closed his eyes whenever he laughed.

Her pa grabbed another glass from the shelf behind him and set it on the counter. All was quiet, and a tumbleweed brushed past the counter. Just kiddin'. But for real, the only sound heard was her pa pouring the drink on the rocks. He pushed it toward Eddie.

"Go on, have a drink," he said.

Eddie looked at the drink, looked real hard. This was it. This was her pa's test. To pass it, you had to be either real smart or real stupid. Either way, you need balls.

Eddie grabbed the drink, and downed it in a flash. The glass thudded on the counter when he finished.

"I ain't gonna lie sir, I can outdrink an Indian," he said.

Her pa poured another glass.

"Well then go right ahead, boy," her pa said, with a smile lingering on his lips.

Eddie held the glass. He swirled the drink, and set it back down, not a drop having touched his lips.

"Sir, I said I can outdrink an Indian, but I didn't say I ever would," he said. He got up, struggling with his left leg a little. The bad leg.

"I thank y'all for your time—" Eddie started.

"Perfect," her pa exclaimed, "son, yer just what I been lookin' fer."

Eddie stood there, bewildered. "Pardon?"

"Lookie here, what I'm saying is yer hired. Yer a strong drinker, well at least you look it, but you got self-discipline—balls. That's the kind of self control we need here at my store. Plus, you were honest about yer drinkin' habits. Like I said, you got balls," her pa said, "And last of all, you aren't after my lil' girl. You didn't look at her once! In other words, yer hired."

Eddie took off his hat and held it to his chest, all humble.

"I swear, I'll be the most responsible gentleman you ever seen, ever," he said.

"I'll go git the paperwork, it'll take a few minutes," her pa said. And with that, he was gone, upstairs to his office.

It was only Glenda and Eddie now. She ran her fingers through her hair; maybe he'll finally talk to her.

Eddie limped to the stool and sat again. He turned to Glenda and looked her up and down.

"Lucky you, you passed the test," Glenda said, smiling shyly. She felt his eyes searching through her. When she spoke, Eddie snapped out of it.

"Well, I admit it was pretty hard," he said.

"Yeah, you can't stop after just one drink, right?" she asked.

"I meant not looking at you," he said. He shifted his body so he was facing her completely. There was a spark in his eyes, a fire that warmed her up until she felt her dress was too much, she should get rid of it, the damn thing. Of course not, though.

She didn't know what to say.

"You model underwear often?" he asked. His serious face broke into wild laughter.

Glenda was completely dazed. The warmth she had felt turned into heat only anger can bring.

"No, cuz I'm not aware when are pervs lookin'," she snapped.

She got up and headed to the door.

"Hey, now stop, I was kiddin'," Eddie said, "please come back, Glenda."

She stopped. He remembered her name. She wasn't just a pin-up for him. He knew her name. She was her own person, not just his potential boss's daughter. She walked back and sat next to him.

"I ain't gonna ask why you were spying on me in the first place," he said, "because I forgive you."

"I wasn't spying," she said. She pouted.

"Lord, how old are you?" he laughed.

"Almost eighteen," she said.

"A minor! I'm old then, too old for a gal like you. I'm twenty-four," he said.

"That's not old at all," she exclaimed.

She had said it fast. Desperate fast. She put her hands over her mouth, but that didn't change anything. It was obvious she fancied him, fancied him like she had never fancied anyone else before.

Eddie stopped smiling; he noticed how fast she had said it. This girl liked him, and when a girl likes you, her mind becomes as scattered and unruly as the stars. When a girl likes you, she's easier to take advantage of than a kid. He looked at Glenda, sitting there blushing and vulnerable. He remembered the soft skin and large breasts he had seen from her window, and a flesh hunger woke in him. He felt a throbbing inside him, pulsing with desire. If he wanted to, he could just grab her and do it. She'd probably let him, the scared little girl.

But he couldn't. All this turmoil inside him, and he couldn't. He hardly knew Glenda; they just met. And he needed money. He needed the job. If her pa found him ridin' his daughter on the bar floor, well, he probably wouldn't get the job now, would he? Even the air around her felt dangerous.

At the same time, she was feeling the same butterflies he was, the same kind of hunger. Her pa would never let her be with a boy, much less one who worked at his liquor store. But if she couldn't be with a boy, Glenda wondered just what her pa wanted for her in life. She couldn't be lonely the rest of her life, especially after meeting such a swell man.

To hell with it, she wasn't gonna be daddy's girl anymore. Innocence is overrated. Time to be the babe who could break your heart.

"Well, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow," she said. She turned to him and tried to make her voice as sultry as the voices of cabaret girls.

"Any plans?" he asked. He felt the change, but he was nervous. His mind turned to moon and stars, too.

"I dunno yet. But I'll be old too, then," she said, "or at least, old enough."

This was it. All the girls in the movies did it, so she would to. This drove men crazy somehow, and she was gonna find out why. She opened her legs, slowly. She loosened up and her head fell back.

He looked at her, wondering why she looked all tired all of the sudden. She looked like she was going to sleep. The hell is she doing, he thought.

"Am I that boring?" he asked.

"What?"

"You about to sleep there, honey."

Her dress. That blasted dress. In the flicks, all the gals had really short skirts, but her own skirt was covering almost up to her knees. He didn't get a peek of anything. First attempt at seduction, a complete failure, Houston. Mission abort.

"Sorry, I woke up extra early today," she lied. She sat normally again.

"So you're gonna sleep in front of a guest? You're a character, alright," he said. The fire in his loins was kept at bay. What a relief.

"I'm back," her pa called out. Glenda and Eddie both jolted up. They had forgotten all about her pa. They frantically composed themselves, getting rid of the crashing galaxies that had formed behind their eyes and the swirling of the universe's energy they felt between their legs.

Her pa gave an official looking form to Eddie.

"Just fill out what it says and sign on the bottom," he said.

After Eddie finished, he handed it to her pa. He stood and shook her pa's hand.

"You start Monday, boy. Dontcha disappoint me," her pa said.

"I'd rather get hit by a bronco again," Eddie smiled.

"Glenda, be a dear and walk this boy to the door. I gotta do the usual, you know the process. Review your information to make sure you're not a serial killer or rapist or somethin'," her pa said.

Glenda got up while smiling to herself. Her pa had no idea how crazy she was for Eddie. He thought she didn't like him. What a fool, putting his guard down.

They walked to the door pretty slow. Eddie couldn't walk to fast cuz of his limp. She opened the door for him, and he walked out. He didn't leave, though, he turned and leaned on the doorway. What a looker.

"Will you visit me?" he asked.

"Maybe. I don't go to the store too often. My pa's real protective of me."

"You walk home?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you can make a small detour."

"I don't know… I could try, since pa's always busy with business anyway."

"Willya break the rules for me, darlin'?" He said this while making puppy dog eyes. He sure knew how to break hearts, too.

"Alright, alright. Just don't get desperate."

They laughed, a secret laugh that only they shared, the rest of the world be damned.

"Y'know," Eddie leaned in, "I can be your daddy."

Glenda gaped at him. Not sexy at all, but she couldn't help it. She got back into the game quick, though.

"You don't got the money," she said.

Eddie threw back his head, letting out a thundering laugh that shook her bones. His body looked frail, but he had a guffaw that could tip tractors.

"Girl, yer something else. The sun'll turn cold before I get enough of you," he said, shaking his head. He tipped his hat to her and limped to his pickup truck. He turned it on.

Without thinking, Glenda ran to the truck and reached over the driver's window. She pulled Eddie's shirt collar and kissed him. It was a girl kiss, no magic or experience involved like there is in a woman's kiss. His lips were rough and thick. But she wouldn't have wanted any other dirty old man's lips.

"Glenda," he let out as she pulled out of the kiss.

She was in control now.

"I'll try to make it to the store, but no guarantees, cowboy," she said walking away. She didn't even look back at him or anything.

When she was about to close the door, she turned to him. He was in his truck, real dumb, just sittin' there with a red face and lips parted. He looked like he had so much more to say.

She closed the door.

She slid down to the floor, smiling to herself. Her heart fluttered and she feared it would go weak from the madness. She didn't have stars in her mind, cuz she was _in_ the stars.

Her eyes opened in a flash; she remembered how wearing a dress that was too long screwed her over. It wouldn't happen again, not with God as her witness.

While her pa was in his office, she ran to the kitchen and phoned her closest friend, Patsy Williams.

They were so different, she and Patsy. Sky to sea different. Patsy's parents let her do whatever she wanted and let her wear whatever she wanted. She brought two boys home once, for Lord's sake. Even though a lot of girls called Patsy a tart, Glenda knew they were just jealous of her natural beauty. She looked like Sharon Tate and had wavy golden blonde hair, so of course the girls would be jealous.

Patsy wasn't only beautiful, she was the kindest gal Glenda had ever known. When all the other girls made fun of Glenda cuz of no one asked her to the school's Hollywood Star Dance, Patsy made sure she went to the dance with her, and talked the Hollywood King into dancing with her. Girls with miniskirts can be as kind as nuns, yessir, if not kinder.

"Hello?" Patsy said.

"Oh, Patsy, I need the biggest favor ever, I just met a guy and I think he's the sharpest lookin' guy in all Nebraska," she said.

"Slow down there, girl, you just blew away all my makeup," Patsy said. "So what's the favor?"

"I need to borrow your red dress. The strapless one that barely covers your legs."

"Now you tryin' to impress Elvis himself?"

"Pretty please, Patsy. I'll die if he don't like me."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, I'll bring it tomorrow. Careful, you hear? That dress has gotten me just about as much trouble as it's given me fun, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes, Lord, thank you for Patsy."  
"I know I'm a doll. Well, I gotta hang up, cuz the phone bill was sky high last month, and if it stays there, well I might just not be able to do as I please."  
"You're the best, bye."

"Bye."

Eddie was a finished man, Glenda knew.


End file.
